Lizbeth
Full name: Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza. Lizbeth is a 9 year old human girl that is a major member of Dib and Bender’s gang , one of the main protagonists of the LOTM side stories She was once a minor member of the team but she got a promotion and became alongside Bender Dib's right hand girl by her intellgence and sanity that keeps them all in check which makes her a better to be leader than Dib's girlfriend Bubbles. She also apparently has a friendship with Nigel Uno and his group that she formed with them in between the events of Slade Strikes Back and The V Team Island Adventure. She could have joined Codename Kids Next Door put she turned it down gracefully and joined with her little square boy with Dib and Bender in M.O.D.A.B . She is also a honorary member of The B Team and has helped Bender against Uka Uka and Marceline's Father. She appears as a main character in Total Mobian Spies as an assigment from Nick Fury and reunites with Edd, Pinky and The Brain Appearance: Lizbeth is a human girl, attired in a red dress/skirt with white stripes which seems to a degree magic since despite this even when she is falling her underwear is never shown . She wears white socks and red shoes showing her unusually slender legs. Lizbeth is quiet a thin girl, thinner than most of her friends and can squeeze into things with ease due to her great health. Lizbeth has dark black hair and wears it in pigtails like that of typical young girls do such as Bubbles, Gosalyn and Sari to remind people of their youthfulness, her pigtails style is infact one of the easiest ways to recognize her and also one of the only ways to know it's her when someone sees her. Her eye shape is unique in comparison to most characters as she occasionally show round eyes, but seems to have tsurime eyes which are typical for an anime charcter and it shows her strong willed nature and determined personality. She also has a trianglar nose as opposed to the usual round nose people have. In personal, Lizbeth believes her appareacne is homely or average looking so she can't draw attention in the boys what with her esteem and all that and having beliefs on judgement. In spite of this or because of it she is regarded as cute and adorable by many people and in sheer contrasy to most lookers she doesn't not use looks unless it is aboslutity necessary to use in an adventure which makes her less girly than most. While She is cute, she also cleans up nicely on special ocassions and has shown a great amount of beauty when she feels like it. It is highly spectualted that Liz supresses her beauty due to her socially awkardness, she knows she is a looker but is ashamed showing beauty off, so she waits for the right age and time when she show the world her truly extradonary looks underneath the adorkableness, pig tails and usual clothes she has. Lizbeth unlike most girls show both girly girl and tomboy personality. she's a girly girl because she wears dresses, crushes on Milo and likes some girly things, but she proves she is also a tomboy by enjoying doing boyish things with her best friend/love intrerest Captain Flamingo, getting involved in combat, having a plucky personality, being very physically active and hangs with the boys espically Milo, Dib, Bender and Boomer more than her fellow girls. It's sightly hinted she was a femine girl in the beginning and became more of a tomboy as she began embracing her heroic side and enjoying the thrill of adventuring, although she does like resting and being a child. She also has slightly pale skin which hints a possible chinese of flipno nationally due to her eye shape not being circular expect on some circumstances of worry or shock. Future Appearances: In 2018 She is shown to have grown up in the future with a over 6 feet tall thin body. She has let her hair down and she has very long hair, she has became more liberal in clothing as she wears blue shorts and a crop top. One could say this drastic makeover in appearance came from the events in between the years and the adrenaline sparking in her. Lizbeth has also grown increasingly athetlic over the time to the point of looking like a world championship athlete. It was Revealed in the potential future of 3012, She as turned into a immortal human. Her outffit has became red again . Her hair is still very long, she stills exposes her sexy hips and waist and is still very atheletic, tall and hot. Expect she wears some things on her shoulders and pads around her wrists like 2018. Personality Lizbeth is one of the series’ most complex and intriguing heroines and characters in the entire multiuniverse. She exhbits many different layers to her personality making one of the multiuniverse's most rounded characters Lizbeth is a intelligent and resourceful girl with a very big and kind heart who in spite of her lack of powers and the grimness of the multiuniverse desires to defend it from anyone. She is the sanest hero in the series by always displaying common sense, being a mediator in between fights, and keeping her priorities set as they are supposed to be. Her resourcefulness is basically due to a dark and troubled past that has haunted her often. She is also self reliant for the most of the part and is a bit of a self made girl this way as she has gotten to where she is without much help, this also sometimes makes her work alone to avoid possibilites of her dark and troubled past resurfacing. Lizbeth displays an great capbilty for sarcasm as she snarks when her friends do something stupid or annoying this is hammered to the point of Bender calling her The Princess of Sarcastic Comments. This Snarkiness is often funny so people are not bothered when she does get snarky. While She is snarky she is the kindest of kind in the multiuninverse with a pure heart and being incorruptible to anything. She helps her friends for no ulterior motive, many times such examples are helping Boomer get Nina back feeling it was her fault since she spent time with Boomer wanting to be a great friend of his but Boomer feel heads over heels with her causing jealously in Nina , She has also helped Scorpion gain his mortality back, (For only a short time.) Helping Bender and The V Team because they asked and she felt that they needed it more, looking after Baby Alpha when X and Lady Devimon has a baby and offering to help the V Team girls and W.H.O.O.P in their battle, This warmhearted personality has led her to become loved by heroes left and right espically by her oldest friends . She has some overprotectiveness and clingness over her friends, as she doesn't wanna feel abadoned or hated. She just wants to have friends and needs their help to fit in with others as many think she is socially challenged. This overprotectiveness is well justified since she lost her family right before her eyes when she was a baby, so until meeting her friends she was broken and felt unloved and abandoned. Lizbeth is even friends with Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and the V Team as they don't do truly bad things to her and she has worked with them against bigger foes. Hades in particular likes her, since he went out of his way to help a near sucide ridden her and she has helped him cope with Malefcient loving Jafar. The only characters she has outright hatred for is The Joker, Megatron and his men and Marceline's Dad and his own as Joker has serious crap to her for no real reason and Marceline's Dad is in a way her evil counterpart and he does invade her personal space in disturbing matters. She rarely is angry, but when she is People tend to fear her for this since it's tranquil fury and her determined personality means she doesn't mess around when it's time for business Her Intellgence for her age is impressive, she is very clever and is wise beyond her years. Overtime she has shown to be very capable of planning out ideas and adjusting them whenever there is a problem in the plan. Like Dib, and some of the other kid heroes she knows many things that teens and adults should know and have trouble knowing, she can become a near instant expert when faced with something new making her a child prodigy such examples being delivering babies, flying a ship or riding a dragon. Her Intellgence and common sense are nearly unmatched as she doesn't get fooled by anyone and seems to be the only one or first one who either notices something or doesn't fall for any schemes. A Big example being TGTTA where she was the single character that went unfoolable and unflappable and was the ONLY person to outgambit and hand Marceline;s Dad a defeat. Unlike most smarties, she doesn't boast about it and respects other opinons and dumb people as her friendships with Julian and Pinky can attest to. Her Intellgence be taken to quite an extreme as she orcehstrated the entire final battle the way she planned and outsmarted everyone even Marceline's Dad was baffled and that is saying something considering he played hoops around the others. Another trace of her impressive intellgence is that she is working on a way to combat any hero who goes rogue and she made the file voice, eye, nose and skirt activated, she however never mentions knowing the harm it could do. Another sign of her great intellgence was gifted in writing, 5 years ago in 2007 she made a newsletter about her and what happened around for the year. But when her and Milo's show ended or was canceled, The two didn't age until late 2010 when they appeared in the Beginning to help Dib and co. After the Great Time Travel Adventure, Lizbeth decides to make a newsletter again monthly and potentially hire some help, Nina suggested for her to be a writer after that. Like Bender, Skipper and Heloise she can adjust plans to her benefit on the fly, although unlike them at times she has a benevolent and selfless reason for this. She also attends college despite being half of the age required it is because she is very gifted and Lucius managed to get her on count of him feeling sorry for her with all the kids bullying and teasing her for being different Her Toughness and fighting skills have changed drastically as the series goes on. She is the only girl in Dib’s group who is absolutely a normal girl. In the beginning at first she wasn’t much of a fighter and preferred to use her head over everything being logical. But from The V Team Island Adventure she became a lot more badass and an very plucky determined action heroine at that, which allowed to become her more proactive as a genius yet active girl. This developed new side made Boomer devleop an attraction for her, which was a subplot of The Great Time Travel Adventure as he never felt this way about Lizbeth until her character development. She is often underestimated due to her adorable look and the fact she is normal, but then she proves how wrong her foes are by both outsmarting and outfighting her enemies making her a dangerous threat due to her genius level intellgence and very capable fighting skills. In short She is nice, but if pushed too far she can show how much of an implaceiable girl and dangerous she is and can scare people since she rarely yells and it's all the more shocking when she does. Despite being a cute, brilliant and action heroine, she is troubled by a dark past of abandonment, mocking and wounds. She is an orphan who has personally saw herself lost her family countless times due to The Joker and he has crushed her beliefs causing her to shut down emotionally a few times. While she stills laments about this she doesn't do almost at all peferrring to live her life and all that She has personally witnessed losing friends in her life due to uncontrollable circumstances and because she is smart, plucky, bold and a tomboy at heart, she is teased by others for not conforming to standards and other girls treat her like she doesn't exist due to her plucky nature and unwillness to be a trophy wife for men. Lizbeth also works alone a lot because she doesn’t want to lose anyone and feel responsible if someone goes down, She loves her friends, but couldn't live with it if she dragged her friends into her situations. She has blamed herself for a lot of the losses because they were around her. Her misiformed disappareance in The Great Time Travel Adventure was the reason of the decline in the mental health of the multiuniverse Her tragic background makes her all the more endearing to the others and combined with her more positive tratis has made her a boy magnet for Milo, Peep, Boomer, some boys and even some of the girls have admired her. She also serves as the emotional crutch keeping the group together for things would be terrible if she didn't exist and if she disappears too long, the group breaks apart and drifts apart. Lizbeth also lack the skills to socialize outside her friends, and due to this is very close to her closest friends who are Milo, Bender, Dib, Bubbles, Peep, Boomer, Heloise, Skipper, Starfire and Marceline. Hell she has been drive to sucide on some ocassions due to the brutal and cruel actions of her foes towards her For all her trouble and tragedy, she is the pluckiest of the plucky in the Multiuniverse because she never truly gives up even when times are against them as she acts as leader of the team against Marcleine's Dad and even decides to face him alone for the good of her home and punches out the lord of evil himself and seals him back in the Nightosphere. She loses Darkwing but never forgets him as he did it for her to make sure she can live without regret or sadness, Lizbeth manages at his funeral to talk Scorpion out of Suicide showing how she may have grown as a person, what with her belief that Misery builds character. She also has a taken a shine to have apprenticeship as she personally recuits Boomer to be her apprentice and seeks a mentor most likely in Angewomon, Samus Aran, Lara Croft or any strong female role model. Even with Galvratron getting the angels, Lizbeth is still keeping her head together unlike her friends who are breaking down from depression as she has suffered worse as her latest adventure can adhere to. She learns that Nina has cancer and she works to save her since she would like her friends to be happy before she is happy herself. She works extremely hard to save her, But Lizbeth has promised Nina that she will care for Boomer if Nina dies. She manages to rescue Nina with her own blood making Boomer and her want to reward Lizbeth. Another positive trait is that she outrights admit that she doesn't like to kill other people, she hates bullies no matter where they come from. She has also shown great leadership skills to as she took over the leader position of Dib in the end of the Great Time Travel Adventure and she got everyone to sucessfully to listen and follow her without sacrcasm. Lizbeth is also shown to be leader of the Child Avengers with this as one reason. Also these traits have led her to be a Descendant, the one of Determination and Good Heartness alongside her best friends Dib, Bender, Scorpion Boomer and Skipper Even with all her maturity, she is still is a young kid and does typical kid stuff. This is to get in touch with being a kid and having fun while she'll can. Sometimes Milo, Boomer and the others feel Lizbeth is more adult like since she is reponsible and mature so usually they try and help her loosen up and enjoy childhood. Lizbeth as usual knows this and decided to make the best of her child hood while also showing a mature and humble side to her. If recent confrimations are true, She is also a strong beliver of Misery building one's character Relationships Dib : She and Dib are good friends. They Met in the beginning and hit it off very nicely. The two are very similar in personality which gives the two a clear understanding of each other. They are clearly friends and have no romantic interest in each other like Dib as with Bubbles. One of their biggest moments of friendship was their disabling Joker's device in Slade Strikes Back they were the only ones could do it. She was trusted enough to be his right hand girl. Dib ocassionaly underestimates her, as being intellgent and nice not seeing the strong and fighting side of her. Lizbeth also helps Dib with his problems often and serves as his straight girl when he loses his head Bender : Unlike the others, she didn't really like the robot for opposite personalty traits he had. They only were friends because they had common goals. However they warmed up to each other and became great friends and trusted allies. These two have an odd friendship and is a freqeuent focus as they are the series breakout characters among the main 7. Lizbeth was even the only person Bender trusted with his secrets about his adventures in The V Team Island Adventures and LOTM. Bender and Her despite their differences have many simlarities in their interests like having a thing for red heads, Both of them are intellgent and very skilled in fights, Their hatred of The Joker and their tendecy to get caught in a love triangle with others. She also knows Bender's dangerous ways of living too. Captain Flamingo /Milo Powell: They are best friends and love interests. He and Lizbeth met when they were around 3 or 4 years old. But the day she fell for him is a day she never forgets as he unintetionally saved her from a nasty fall when she was swinging in the park. He was for a long time her only friend, since everyone else only tolerarted her for her friendship with him. She gets annoyed by his clueness and ocassional foolishness at times as he misses obvious stuff but they really are best friends and care for each other, and her annoyance of these traits are justified. She only loves him and is very loyal to him even as she grew into his better in being a hero her loyality to him never faded and Milo's admiration of her grew at that. Milo and Lizbeth are one of the most functioning couples in the series after Bender/Starfire and Scrouge/Fiona, for many reasons espically the facts that Milo holds no grudges against people who like Lizbeth and Lizbeth while hating anyone who Milo has a crush on, helps him with her rivals's problems. The young couple will also join the Kid Avengers together with Boomer and Dexter. Nowadays it is hard to know which one is them the sidekick to the hero. Bubbles : Lizbeth and Bubbles are good friends as they are the girls of the team as opposed to the boys. Bubbles is a foil for Lizbeth since their natures contrast right down to the hair color stereotypes. But they still both have strong dedications to good. They do clash with girl types, Bubbles is femine and girly as opposed to Lizbeth being more spunky and tomboyish which makes Bubbles think she is not a real girl because Lizbeth lacks feminity with the expection of wearing skirts, dresses and crushing on Milo. Heloise : These two are very close, to the point of heterosexual partners. They are often together and enjoy each other's company. They are also similar to the point where they are the most dangerous girls because of their intellgence, spunkyness and in cases Being Nice. Heloise is a sidekick and assitant to her, although Lizbeth treats her as an equal. They help each other when they have problems, one example is Heloise trying to help Liz get Boomer and Nina back together, feeling that Lizbeth blamed herself from their breakup due to wanting a closer friendship with Boomer since they don't talk much. They have much in common now that her past has been revealed Boomer : They didn't attract much at first. But Come The Great Time Travel Adventure, Boomer and Lizbeth developed a great friendship and unspoken bond with each other. As the story went on Boomer began falling in love with her, and his love for her make Nina break up with him. He took his depression by hanging with her. Lizbeth knows and notices his feelings for her, but doesn't let him down hard. However he and Nina got together again thanks to her, Boomer though still has feeling for her, but Liz responds by being his friend and helps him be a better person for Nina and the others. Lizbeth sees Boomer as a very capable yet unskilled hero like herself, which why she decided to help him.She is highly loyal to him like her other friends, and offers company and support whenever his life takes a turn for the worse. Nina Cortex : Now Nina and her are great friends, the two started as foes but they became friends afte Nina's turn to good. They get on well with their intellgence and their determined personalities. Their friendship was put to the test when Boomer begin developing feeling for her, Nina believed Lizbeth was a Boomer stealer and being a fatale towards him.She was cold to both of them, though more to Boomer and broke up with him. Deep Down Nina felt gulity and after a while Lizbeth got them both back together. Nina still gets worried that Boomer will dump her but she rarely bares on such stuff. Lizbeth's friendship with Nina was cemented when She saved her life from cancer and when Nina had Lizbeth promise she would care for Boomer. She is also regarded as Nina's best friend by both Nina herself and Boomer Pinky and The Brain : During the time traveling of 2018, Lizbeth on her own met Pinky and the Brain who were both trying to get back at Snowball and Darkwarrior for destroying the lab. Lizbeth promised the two she would get the lab back and the three became close friends. She was more tolerant of Pinky's stupidity than Brain was and she was a fellow intellectual that Brain repsects and can talk without holding back. At the end, she gave the two the lab back like promised and Brain decides to join the team out of gratuitde for her. Lizbeth agreed and the mice joined M.O.D.A.B. She became Brain's best friend alongside Pinky and she is the primary caregiver of Pinky and Brain as they trust her more than the others. Once she and the rats get on another adventure together to face the Iron Queen with help from the Whoop Agency Peep Like Boomer and Milo she has a very close and trusting friendship with Peep. The two meet in Slade Strikes Back after she has a breakdown from being mindraped by Joker. Peep himself was a former membeer of Joker's club and didn't want to what he does. Through this very meeting Peep became infaruaited with Lizbeth and fell for her. While Lizbeth didn't recopirate she still cared for him and often went to him in help for many things. While he knew of Milo's love for her, he didn't get jealous or clash with him. He didn't this to Boomer either when he developed feeling for her as well. Even though their interactions are space nowadays they are still very good friends Brick and Butch Lizbeth is going to meet them in the near future. and they're going to become all good friends like her friendship w ith Boomer. Like Boomer, Brick and Butch will fall in love with her too. Which will annoy Boomer that his brothers are acting just like him Appearances 'The Beginning': She made her debut in the beginning as the fifth hero to join against Slade, While it didn't seem important for her to join. In the most recent adventure it was revealed that her joining the team was necessary since Slade would have won should she not be alive or not there 'Slade Stirkes Back': Lizbeth from this point on became a main hero much like Bender did here, Lizbeth was begining to feeling scared as she thought Slade was trying to terrorize her. This continues on until a night she was alone and she hallucated the thoughts of Joker, which came to life later on. Joker took all opporunity to terrorize Lizbeth with his murderous acts. Lizbeth's dark past was eventually revealed first by Peep and then everybody with what happened to her. Lizbeth lost her family and watched them become Joker Jrs at age 2 and watched them get killed. She was initally an Acployapse Maiden for the destruction of the multiuniverse, In the recent adventure, Heloise found out it was a lie Joker made to screw with her. She was kidnapped by Joker and nearly killed but she was saved by Slade and Anti Cosmo. Through this story ever since X joined she bonded with Alpha and acted as his subsituite mother, This led X to leave him to her when they got married. The V Team Island Adventure : Lizbeth unexpectingly guess starred here, Inbetween the stories she took a level in badassery and joined up with Bender and Eddy against Uka Uka. She appaeared in Shadow Realm while Bender, Starfire, Skipper and co were facing Skeletor and Hordak where she helped them. After Jimmy Neutron's death, Lizbeth had a realization that Bender was going to need help, so she joined up with him. Lizbeth defeintiy showed herself to not be harmless any more by coming up with brilliant plans and showing master martial art skills. Lizbeth joined Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Marceline, Axel, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Eddy, Negaduck, Lara Su and Dr.Cortex against Uka Uka and when they defeated him the plan was hijacked by Marceline's Dad who main his debut then she with Skipper, Starfire, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Negaduck fought him while Bender and Marceline saved the others. She personally delivered the final blow and then Lizbeth also hand delivered Scrouge and Fiona's kids to them showing her prodigy roots. She acted as Fiona's maiden of honor during the wedding and served as the secret keeper to Negaduck's affection of Lien Da at the time. This change of her character was due to her not wanting to be regarded as canon folder, so she decided to toughen up without changing her lovable personality needlessly to say it worked and it continuned to through her next adventure where she put her true skills to work The Great Time Travel Adventure : Lizbeth, once again returned in this story. This time she was the main hero/protagonist over Dib and Bender and the central focus. First in a long line of actions Lizbeth rescued Gosalyn and got her back to the team and to ask what happened with Darkwing. When the heroes went to the future, Lizbeth was the first and for a while only person who knew Darkwarrior was really Darkwing Duck so she needed to figure what was needed to be done to bring him back to his senses. As the story went by she attempted to find out why their future is messed up and she became the sight for sore eyes for Boomer when he was impressed with her new found badassery and doing many solo things like meeting Pinky and Brain and learning more of MD's plans. She was shocked to learn of Joker's return but not afriad, she wondered how Joker could have possibly returned what with his soul being consumed. Through the story Joker did horrible things to her, but she went on leading attacks and helping her friends even not letting Joker's reappearnce bother her too much. Unfortantly she learned the truth behind the future and she was shocked to realize that it was her fault for Joker's return, Darkwing turn to Darkwarrior and the downfall with everyone thinking she was dead inbetween 21 years and the relentous of all this and Joker's hand at this. She goes through a brutal breakdown when Joker uses her vulerability to torment her, she considers Sucicde but she is stopped by Ed, Neutron and Hades, the former two being spirits. Lizbeth learns that she is the prohpecied chosen one to stop Marceline's Dad and that she is really the most important member in the group, because she kept everyone together. It is also revealed that she has a family in the Turanagas with her being the great great grandmother and she herself is still alive. With Marceline's Dad now ready to defend his rule, Lizbeth steps to lead against him and to face him alone. She thens take badassery up yet another notch and defeats Darkwarrior with a little help from Boomer and No Heart single handly, the results being getting Darkwarrior on their side and her beating No Heart got Boomer and Nina back together and got a new alley to help in the case in Ada Wong, On the first part of her attempt to end it with MD she runs into Leon a friend of Ada, and reveals that she schemed out a plan to fake out Morecdai and Rigby's deaths so she could learn more about his plan and that suceeded, She also meets her self again in 3012. The girl now makes her way to MD's real lair and she is now ready to face Marceline's Dad herself and alone. She eventually finds the Lord of Evil and faces him for control of the multiuniverse. Marceline's Dad knew Lizbeth well but not as well as he thought, as she overcame her demons and his challenges and defeated Marcline's Dad and seals him once again thus saving the MultiUniverse again and saving all of her friends from him before she did this, Lizbeth went back in time and decided to save Sora from death at Joker's hands and she succeded. Unfortantly the acolpayse happens anyway, she observes it with her eyes and becomes distarught leaving Darkwing, Then she saves everyone two more times from death while feeling pain from Dw's Death. Lizbeth fuflills her part of the deal with Pinky and Brain and then they go to a party that Heloise made for her and everything is happy. Lizbeth decides to look after Starfire with Axel, Pinky and Brain, Hire Boomer as an assitant and spend quality time with her little square shaped boy Milo but who knows if she will stay out of the next adventure or she'll find a way in. She goes through a lot of plans and coolness, but her high point is aiding Nina in her cancer situation. She is a fellow double O negative blood type of Nina and she rescues her friend by donating her blood to Nina. Now Nina and Boomer wonder what they can do for her. Lizbeth then gets recruited into a Child Avenger team as the leader by Nick Fury and she tries to get Boomer and Milo recruited too. Where Captain America and Peggy tease her and Boomer's relationship when Boomer makes compliments to her. She is also assigned by Nick Fury to collabrate with W.H.O.O.P against Iron Queen and leaves with a clone ready to look after Starfire ready to collbaroate with her friendly rivals Fiona, Wave, Lien Da and her friends Lara Su Totally Mobian Spies : Lizbeth makes her arrival in a town near W.H.O.O.P on a plane thanks to Mr.Nick Fury.She meets Carmelita Fox and is questioned about if she knows where Eddy and Ditrmi are, but she doesn't know. After this she meets Princess Merlida who like her is going against Iron Queen and the two team up and go to the agency. She also reunites and works with her friends Pinky and The Brain and become friends with Frost Subzero's Sister as well. She meets Edd again and they choose to work together again against evil. If there's anythng to say about her she is a determinator won't let any villain get away with anything. She is ready to help Lara Su and the girls now as they wait for their testing to begin. She, Pinky, Brain, Edd, Frost and Merlida show up after Lara Su and Liz points that she hasn't lost it and then calls a doctor for Lara Su when she clinges to her injuries. She alongside Pinky and Brain manage to get a Robot from Edd's Agent mode and they analyze only for The girls to show up and confirm it. Lizbeth instantly develops a friendship with Sam what with their similarites and all that Friends: Milo, Dib, Bender, Bubbles, Peep, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Carl the Evil Cockroach, Django of the Dead, Luciaus, Oscar, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Dr.Blowhole, Skipper, Jorgen, Starfire, King Julian, Boomer, Nina, Crash, Coco, Hans the Puffin, Noob, Scorpion, SubZero, Smoke, Ice King, Finn, Marceline, Heloise, Axel, Agent 9, Nibbler, Zapp Brannigan, Leela, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, The Disney Angels, Samus Aran, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Darkwarrior Duck, Ada Wong, Leon, Nigel Uno, Pinky and The Brain, Nick Fury, The Avengers, Princess Merlida, W.H.O.O.P, Harley Quinn, Batman, Luigi, Meowth, Jimmy Neutron, Frost, The Sly Cooper Gang, Jerry, Carmelita Fox, Dr.House, Sam, Alex, Clover, Jazz Pants Enemies: The Joker, Marceline’s Dad, Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenschimtz, No Heart, The Master, Megatron, Jack of Blades, Lockdown, The Children Of Megatron, Eggman Nega, Iron Queen and her Syndicate lizbeth 3.jpg lizbeth 4.jpg Lizbeth 2.jpg Lizbeth 149.png Lizbeth 4.jpg Lizbeth 3.jpg lizbeth 5.jpg Lizbeth 26.png lizbeth 28.png lizbeth 29.png lizbeth 30.jpg lizbeth 35.png lizbeth 37.png lizbeth 39.png lizbeth 40.png lizbeth 42.png lizbeth 44.png lizbeth 2.png lizbeth 46.png lizbeth 48.png lizbeth 52.png lizbeth 59.png lizbeth 62.png lizbeth 63.png lizbeth 66.png lizbeth 69.png lizbeth 71.png lizbeth 72.png lizbeth 76.png lizbeth 82.png lizbeth 86.png lizbeth 87.png lizbeth 89.png lizbeth 113.png Snapshot - 55.jpg Snapshot - 56.jpg Snapshot - 58.jpg Lizbeth 132.png Snapshot - 40.jpg Snapshot - 42.jpg Snapshot - 43.jpg Snapshot#44.jpg Snapshot - 47.jpg Snapshot - 48.jpg Snapshot - 50.jpg Snapshot - 53.jpg Snapshot - 57.jpg Snapshot - 59.jpg Snapshot - 60.jpg Snapshot - 61.jpg Snapshot - 62.jpg Snapshot - 63.jpg lizbeth bends down.jpg Snapshot - 65.jpg Snapshot - 66.jpg lizbeth 170.png lizbeth 171.png lizbeth 172.png lizbeth 173.png lizbeth 168.png lizbeth 176.png lizbeth 175.png lizbeth 177.png lizbeth 178.png lizbeth 179.png lizbeth 180.png lizbeth 181.png lizbeth 182.png lizbeth 183.png lizbeth 184.png lizbeth 185.png lizbeth 186.png lizbeth 187.png lizbeth 188.png lizbeth 189.png lizbeth 190.png lizbeth 191.png lizbeth 192.png lizbeth 193.png lizbeth 194.png lizbeth 195.png lizbeth 196.png lizbeth 197.png lizbeth 198.png lizbeth 199.png lizbeth 200.png YouTube - Captain Flamingo - Journey To The Center of the TV 006_0003.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo - Water You Worried About__0004.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo Episode 1B- Pancake Panic_0001.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_108b_-_Blizzard_Of_Ooze.avi 013_0003.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_111b_-_High_And_Flighty.avi 002_0001.jpg lizbeth 6.jpg lizbeth 8.jpg lizbeth 7.jpg lizbeth 9.jpg lizbeth 10.jpg lizbeth 13.jpg lizbeth 14.jpg lizbeth 15.jpg lizbeth 16.jpg lizbeth 17.jpg lizbeth 18.jpg lizbeth 19.jpg lizbeth 21.jpg lizbeth 22.jpg lizbeth 23.jpg lizbeth 24.jpg lizbeth 25.jpg lizbeth 202.png lizbeth 203.png lizbeth 204.png Trivia Lizbeth is one of the few pure human main characters While she is purely human Lizbeth has shown to be faster, stronger and smarter than the average human being due to her plucky determination She is a boy magnet being able to become the love interest of Milo, Peep, Boomer, The Z Force and Nigel Uno Is the picture of the woobie category Is potentially one of the Big Goods of the series though she perfers to be humble and relax like a kid Her most prized possession is something that cannot be taken possibly loyalty or something She loves April Fools Day, but she rarely pulls pranks though expect on Milo knowing he will try and top her She likes ice cream espically Flamingo pink strawberry Is a secret kepper of the biggest secret of the multiuniverse alongside Boomer Out of the kid heroes, She is the smartest of them all if the Great Time Adventure is to be believed Lizbeth's non human counterpart is Twlight Sparkle and Nibbler will be her Spike equilvant She wrote a newsletter once a month in the year 2007 Has been a major protagonist three times in a row with The Great Time Travel Adventure being the big moment as the main character Lizbeth used to fear clowns espically Joker, But she has overcame this fear very clearly Lizbeth has increasingly being taken several levels of badass. While many characters have done this, She is the best example as The V Team Island Adventue and ESPICALLY The Great Time Travel Adventure have shown Desires a mentor in question and would like to be mentored by Angewomon as Lizbeth looks up to her While she desires a mentor, Lizbeth to a degree is Boomer's Mentor as she teaches him more about being a hero. As he has a lot to learn from her She seems to be a friend of most if not all living things as her instance close friendships with Nibbler, Pinky and The Brain have proved Lizbeth is adorkable, as she is rather clumsy, socially awkard and adorablly sweet She is the first of the main characters to be a orphan apart from Skipper and Bender although they are both married to Starfire and Marlene She may have single target sexuality, as she only loves Milo in that romantic way It is more or less implied that she is her team's morality chain and outright shown that Lizbeth is the one thing keeping the team together She doesn't like her personal space being violated due to her unconfortableness with Marceline's Dad beeping her nose and rubbing his finger on her cheeck In the 2 most recent stories she was the one who saved the day, both times against Marceline's Dad, 1st time with her friends and second alone. She seems to have her archenemy switched a lot, Slade was at first, then The Joker and then Hunson Abadeer (Aka Marcline's father) Lizbeth has a high metaoblism which is one reason why she is so thin. It allows her to stay the same height too until she phsyically grows up into a woman She is incredibly wealthy and a self made girl due to Darkwing and Lucius leaving their riches to her during events. While a strong and sane character, she has suffered some pretty brutal breakdowns among the worst in the whole series and as seen before her eyes many disturving acts Her Blood type is revealed to be 00 negative the exact same as Nina Cortex and has strong antibodies due to her healthy body. Will become a member of Nick Fury's child avenger team and the leader. She will also recruit Boomer and others Lizbeth is undyling loyal to Angewomon and Angewomon was the inspiration for her Alongside fellow B Team members Bender, Heloise and Skipper she has the one the most popular character pages on the wiki Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Chosen ones Category:Woobies Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Breakout Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Second in Command Category:Orphans Category:Main Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters that hail from The Captain Flamingo Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Pure Good Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Kid Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Child Avengers Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:W.H.O.O.P Members